


My Star

by honeyshin



Series: 欸，贵圈真乱啊 [1]
Category: Dir en grey
Genre: H描写, M/M, OOC, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-01-10 03:59:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12290751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyshin/pseuds/honeyshin
Summary: 新人歌手闯娱乐圈。化妆师、造型师、资深制作人、金牌经纪人轮番出动Go Go Go！





	1. My Star

**Author's Note:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体、地点等均无关系。

My Star  
1

京认识他的时候，大概只能算是一个新丁。  
D公司的金牌制作人薰先生把自认为超有潜力的男孩子从学校里面劝退，准备力捧他加入娱乐圈，艺名京。  
那是京进入公司的第一天。新人见面会前，制作人薰说我找个化妆师给你上个妆吧。  
新人京说不用化妆师，我自己会画。  
然而画出来那鬼样子让薰眼前一黑。  
薰暴躁地抓自己的头发，下巴的小胡子也气得跳起来。他按下内线接通人事经理，让他马上安排一个最擅长画流行网红妆的化妆师来。人事经理在那头焦头烂额说现在正忙着呢实在没人手。薰发挥金牌制作人的强大气场不管不顾地吼，让Shinya给我马上过来！  
叫Shinya的化妆师很快来了，淡色的短发，过长的刘海遮住了表情，安静地听制作人唠叨了十分钟诸如“邻家大男孩般的贵公子、调皮淘气又睿智聪明、暗黑酷帅又亲切可爱”之类莫名其妙的要求，乖巧地应了声是，便开始给京上妆。  
30分钟后，果然出落了一个优质偶像，可爱帅气，精神爽利，发型新潮。京看着镜子扯扯脸皮，不像是自己的。  
制作人继续啰嗦地交代如何邪气地笑，台本如何演，如何应对记者提问。  
京也学着化妆师乖巧的样子一一答应。  
化妆师收拾好用具，用手机跟京自拍合照了一张，客气地笑着说，呐，以后就是大明星啦。  
京扯扯嘴角回了一个苦笑。  
能不能成为大明星先不说，京只是想好好地唱歌。  
但如果因此一直被要求做不想做的事情⋯⋯京心里忐忑不安。

D娱乐公司新人歌手京，刚入公司很多事情都不懂。虽说金牌制作人薰氏挖掘他进来，还蛮看好他的，但制作人也忙得很，第二天就不见人影了，并没有教给他什么有用的信息。  
他只好求助看起来比较好相处的化妆师S氏。  
据说化妆师S也经常跟制作人出去喝酒应酬看live，人脉甚广，或许可以给到他不少建议。  
第二天下班前他在公司秘书处找到了四处晃悠等收工的S氏，主动提出为了答谢昨天的帮忙，想送他回家。  
化妆师有点意外，还是顺应了新人的好意。  
他拿出自己的电动滑板，新人陪着在旁边快步走。  
化妆师的家其实距离公司就2分钟的路程。  
“谢谢你陪我回来喔。”化妆师边开门，边看新人咬着唇，圆滚滚的眼睛迷茫焦虑，一脸的欲言又止。  
他心下一软，说不如进来喝杯牛奶。  
新人正中下怀。  
两人一路从玄关开始脱鞋子外套。  
化妆师的家一片暗黑，从家具家饰到日用品。  
新人发现化妆师在家里比较轻松，卸下了在公司那副乖巧模样，似乎并不是同一个化妆师。  
趁着等主人倒牛奶的空挡，新人坐在黑色真皮沙发上，局促地提问，我们的金牌制作人究竟是怎样的人，怎样才能讨好他？  
化妆师歪着头调皮一笑，说，讨好我就告诉你喔~  
讨⋯⋯讨好？  
没等新人想明白，化妆师把牛奶杯放茶几上，单膝压上了沙发，捧起新人的脸吻了他。  
新人被动地承受着化妆师温柔的亲吻，呆若木鸡的样子完全算不上是讨好。  
化妆师不催促也不生气，随手拿起杯子把牛奶倒到新人身上，然后说啊弄脏了衣服，造型师一定要生气了，不如脱下来洗好再回去。  
然后把人领到浴室，衣服丢进洗衣机，亲自给他洗身体。  
浴棉蘸着玫瑰味的沐浴泡泡滑倒胸口，八块腹肌，人鱼线，挺翘的臀部，修长的大腿⋯⋯虽然个子不高，但比例及肌肉群却非常好看。  
化妆师心想这次制作人还算靠谱，挖回来一块好料子。  
新人浑身僵硬地任对方骨节分明的长指给他擦洗，化妆师淡金色的发丝被水汽氤氲贴在脸颊边，秀气的侧脸带着若有似无的笑。  
京摸不清对方的意图，心下却有小小地期待。至于是期待些什么，在两个几乎是陌生的男人之间⋯⋯他也没想明白。  
虽然没想明白，但身体的反应却很坦诚。在化妆师手指的游走挑拨下，京感到自己的欲望悄悄抬头。啪地轻轻一声，小小京立起来不小心打到化妆师脸上，在密封的浴室里显得特别突兀。  
京满脸通红，小声说我不是故意的。  
化妆师耸耸肩表示无所谓，握住小京京，细心地揉搓洗干净。毕竟是等会儿自己要用的东西呢。  
下身被外人揉弄的感觉在逼仄的浴室里似乎被放大了无数倍，新人捂住嘴巴压抑住羞耻的喘息。  
化妆师抬头喵了他一眼，绽开一朵微笑。新人红着脸不由自主地后退一步靠到布满水汽的浴室玻璃上，却不小心碰着了顶部花洒的开关，唰地一下温热的水流倾斜而下，把化妆师也淋湿了。  
呀⋯⋯化妆师轻呼了一声。本就轻薄的蕾丝白衬衫瞬间湿透贴在身上，现出纤瘦紧致的身形。  
"对不起对不起⋯⋯"京手足无措地去关水龙头，却是弄巧反拙滑倒扑到对方身上。  
“啊⋯⋯痛><”这回化妆师是结结实实摔到了湿滑的浴室地板上。  
“对不起⋯⋯”京这回觉得自己要死定了，除了道歉完全不知道可以说什么。  
新人战战兢兢的呼吸吹到Shinya耳边，被细心照料挺立起来的分身隔着衣服顶着身下的人。  
“对不起，Shinya桑⋯⋯”  
“好啦好啦⋯⋯能不能先起来，让我脱个衣服⋯⋯”  
化妆师贴着尴尬得浑身通红的新人站起来，把他压倒在身后的玻璃上亲吻。  
湿漉漉的布料在两人之间摩擦，似乎点燃了更高的热度。  
好不容易化妆师放开翻搅的唇舌，决定暂时放过新人。他微微低头，唇就挨在京丰满的唇瓣上，征询他的意见：“你爱我吗？”  
“呃⋯⋯？”新人愣了一下，脱口而出：“我们才刚认识第二天⋯⋯”  
虽然化妆师的确温柔又迷人⋯⋯  
“噗⋯⋯”  
化妆师捂着嘴巴靠在新人身上笑得肩膀一抖一抖的。  
其实，他也就随口一问。  
化妆师S氏跟造型师T氏在一起的时候，每到前戏时候常爱互相提问，造型师都会逢场作戏地答，爱啊，最爱Shinya了。  
然后他就会心满意足地任凭他对自己乱来。  
自己似乎给了个可笑的答案，京涨红了脸，完全摸不着头脑。  
这个小家伙真的可爱呢。化妆师猜他肯定对男人——不，对女人也没有恋爱经验。  
“不爱就好。爱上了就输了哦。”化妆师似乎好久没有这么开怀大笑了。  
他含着未褪的笑意解开湿透的衬衫脱下裤子随手丢到一旁地板。俯下身来舔舐新人着意锻炼过的腹肌，双手游走在壮实的腰间，诱惑对方一起探寻更多的快乐。  
京喘息粗重起来，他双手按着化妆师瘦削的肩，渴望他马上停下来，又或者进一步做些什么。  
化妆师握着京的手，挤上护肤液探入自己后穴，手把手教他怎么开发一个男人——即使我并不需要被开发呢，化妆师可爱的歪着头想。  
考虑到地板实在湿滑，化妆师撑住墙壁，让京从后面进入他。他可不想再摔一遍。  
京托住化妆师过于瘦削的腰肢，扶住他胯部小心地把自己早已肿胀的家伙抵在粉嫩的入口时候，还是有点恍惚，不由得小心翼翼地再次确认：  
“Shinya桑，真的可以吗？”  
“这个时候叫Shinya就好⋯⋯”化妆师声音被欲望折磨得暗哑，不耐地在京手中动了动腰，往后抬起臀部没好气的问，“你如果实在不行要么换我来？”  
被质疑的男人这下毫不犹豫地刺入了对方，引起化妆师一阵吃痛的呻吟。  
化妆师大喘气，放松自己慢慢地适应着对方，然后继续指导新人应该用怎样的节奏取悦自己。  
庆幸的是新人只是缺乏经验并不是一无所知，被点拨了就很快上手，虽然总是不知轻重地戳弄到化妆师不为人知的敏感点，但总算是有了愉快的开始。  
身前纤瘦的青年被水汽和情欲蒸腾，光裸的后背泛起连片藕粉色，两人连接处性器进进出出的景象是新人之前完全没有想象过的淫靡。他在一下下重重的冲刺中不可控制地勃发壮大，激流汇聚释放在化妆师体内。  
“嗯啊⋯⋯”化妆师承受着身后撞击的力量，右手用着同一节奏鼓动自己分身，在暖流注入体内的一刻，也扬起优美的脖子轻叹着喷射在自己掌心。  
京抱着同时达到高潮的青年，时间仿佛静止，只余下分身在温暖的体内和应脉搏跳动的频率。  
这一刻再问他爱与不爱，估计他会马上答爱吧。

 

又记：  
造型师和化妆师也是很亲密的朋友，有一次两人在宾馆约会的时候提起这个新人，两人都觉得很可爱。  
造型师T氏：从甜美偶像到暗黑教主，无论做什么造型他的气质都能配合，真是一块好料子。下次不如让他试试SM女王风？  
化妆师S氏：对呀，而且皮肤好好，每次都不愿撒手呢。眼睛大大笑起来很萌，是喜欢的类型呢~  
于是秘密计划下次把新人也绑来约会（并不是）。

[全文未完待续|to be continued]


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 简直就是狗血的八点档连续剧。  
> 京揉揉发紧的眉心。  
> 欸，贵圈真乱啊。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体、地点等均无关系。

My Star  
2

午后，新人敲开总经纪人的办公室大门。  
D公司的总经纪人安藤威其实比明星更像明星，听说年轻时也的确有个气派的艺名叫堕威，但现在他更喜欢大家喊他Die，大概是为了显洋气吧。Die桑高大帅气，五官深邃且保养得宜，有着一头丝毫不亚于当红女艺人的金色长发，跟他的交际手腕一样在业界也是有名的。  
京推门进去时，这位金牌经纪人正在办公桌后翘着二郎腿翻阅最新的体育周刊，抬头看新人进来，对他绽开一个大大的阳光般的笑容。  
这让新人心里面踏实了一点，看来经纪人是蛮好相处的。  
他跟经纪人说明了来意，希望多增加些歌唱方面的工作。  
“唔⋯⋯”经纪人托起新人下巴仔细打量他的脸，“薰说你唱歌底子不错⋯⋯嗯，长得还蛮可爱。”然后让新人站起来走了一圈，“哦就是矮了一点⋯⋯说不定走现在流行的唱作人小鲜肉路线是不错的。”  
新人再次重申来意:“我⋯⋯我就是想唱歌⋯⋯”并不是想走什么路线！   
不等他说完，经纪人突然兴味盎然地站起来。  
“啊~那不是小心夜嘛，有好吃的怎么不送点给威哥哥呢？”经纪人的桌子正对着房间玻璃门，玻璃门外正对着办公室走廊。Die一眼看到外面路过的化妆师，随口便扬声喊话。  
Shinya嘴里叼着一根pocky样子的东西，手上抱着好几盒画着猴子图案的小枝饼干。听到金牌经纪人叫他，不情不愿地推门进来，放下一盒猴子小枝饼干。  
Shinya看一眼办公桌另一端正襟危坐的新人，面无表情地递给他一盒：“你也要小枝吗？”  
“不⋯⋯不用了，谢谢。”京摇头，双手在胸前比X。化妆师看起来很珍惜这猴子饼干的样子，俗话说君子不夺人所爱⋯⋯何况是无名无份的新人呢。  
“真的那么好吃吗？我试试。”Die说着拉下Shinya肩膀，手臂圈过他的优美的脖子整个肩搂住，直接啃他嘴上叼着的小枝饼干。吃完饼干，顺势亲Shinya唇角一下，搂住纤细的腰肢还想继续的时候却冷不防被Shinya推开，猴子小饼干们撒了一地。  
“有人。”Shinya擦擦嘴角的饼干碎和亲吻痕迹，简明扼要地说。  
是的，有个新人在旁边看的目瞪口呆。  
京以为那晚Shinya问“你爱我吗？”是起码有那么一两分认真的。看着此情此景心里泛起说不出的滋味。  
“欸？哦，对⋯⋯多谢款待哦。”Die最后还不忘恶作剧地拍一下Shinya后臀，强拉他坐在自己的大班椅扶手，顺势从侧面搂住他的腰，说想让化妆师一起听听新人的想法。  
新人眼睛几欲冒火，收回前言，经纪人看起来就不是好人。  
“你的梦想是什么？为了唱歌无论付出什么你都愿意吗？”  
Die边问边搂紧想从他怀抱挣出去的Shinya，桃花眼盛着满满的笑意戏谑地睇着他。  
小心夜平常都随便的很，并不很挣扎的，今天是怎么了，嗯？  
“嗯⋯⋯大概吧⋯⋯”新人觉得自己也没有那么坚定了  
“那你不如直接问问少东家？”Die向Shinya努努嘴，嘻嘻笑着捏了他细腰一把。  
“少东家⋯⋯？”新人有点不敢看办公桌后拉拉扯扯异常暧昧的两人，别过头疑惑地问。  
“喏，Shinya不就是D公司的少东家嘛，你直接问他就好。”  
新人一脸问号的蠢样真的⋯⋯  
太可爱。  
Die忽地反应过来，“就给你上过一次妆，你不会以为他真的是化妆师吧？哈哈哈哈哈哈⋯⋯”  
是的，堂堂国际娱乐公司的少东家，其实并无意经营娱乐事业，一心只想钻研美妆和玩偶或者打鼓之类的无用玩意儿，他老爹林老板头痛之余只好硬给他安排了一个秘书处总务长的挂名职位，逼着他每天回公司上班。有时演艺部的化妆师人手不够了也会喊他帮忙。反正比起秘书处的工作，他倒是更乐意去涂涂抹抹的。  
怪不得京总看到Shinya在秘书处晃悠——那里本来就是他的办公室。  
化妆师，或者说少东家Shinya神色一黯，难得地低咒了一句什么粗话，伸出手指压住Die滔滔不绝的唇瓣。  
“不是说好了不再提这事么。”  
Die拿舌尖碰碰压唇的修长指节。唔，还带着小枝饼干的巧克力香味⋯⋯他握住Shinya的手指用门牙轻轻啃了一口。  
“你以前说好了要嫁给威哥哥不也没嫁？”虽然是Die一贯调笑的口吻，眼中却有着不易察觉的落寞。  
“京你先出去。”Shinya少东家抽回自己的手，淡淡命令道。  
也不看被冲击得只余一脸呆相却又莫名不忿的新人。  
“顺便帮忙关一下门，谢啦。”Die在桌子后挥手做了一个Bye-bye的手势，大大的笑脸一如新人进门时的阳光帅气。  
京默然地退出去带上门。  
一旦知道他是少东家，似乎就有了不得不服从的理由。  
京混乱的思绪就像被猫咪玩坏的线团——自己大概是被少东家潜规则了？不对，是占了少东家便宜？然后说好的分配给我的化妆师，造型师，和经纪人⋯⋯罢了，现在看来都当做没有听过比较好。那，制作人说今年内先发三张单曲再发专辑还算数吗？  
⋯⋯  
新人的担心显得有些多余。  
下午，制作人薰得了好几首指名给京的新曲，堪称公司重量级作曲人的年度巨作，兴奋地把京抓到琴房试唱。  
休息的间隙，京犹豫地问：“听说给我化妆的Shinya桑是少东家？”  
“可能是吧。”薰随口敷衍。  
“可能是⋯⋯？”  
“因为Shinya只是林老板的养子啦，”制作人一但打开话匣子，八卦本性便展露无遗，跟新人侃侃而谈，“不过也有人说其实是私生子——你不觉得他很像林老板吗？就连喜欢打鼓的兴趣甚至日常的坐姿都一模一样⋯⋯”  
京惊讶得嘴巴都合不拢，所以⋯⋯“他给我化妆不太好吧。”京记得上一次是薰打电话把人吼来的。  
“不怕，Shinya自己说要当你专属化妆师的。现在化妆组人手不够，你先将就一下。什么都不要管，安心练歌就好。”  
这，不是将就，简直是受宠若惊好吗。  
京一片混乱。  
歌试好了，京想再找经纪人好好谈谈，却被助理告知Die桑在忙谁也不见。回头去秘书处找Shinya，前台说总务长中午出去了还没回来。  
京只好在总经纪人办公室外面眼巴巴地侯着，也不知道能等到什么。

 

京不知道的是，下午他出去后，经纪人反锁了门，并按下电动按钮降下办公区的隔帘。  
看起来像是马上要谈什么重大机密——或者跟什么人白日宣淫。  
Die往后靠着大班椅，身后明亮的落地窗俯看出去是一片碧波荡漾的港湾美景，映着日光，耀眼而心旷神怡。  
“你很喜欢那小子？”Die收起招牌的阳光笑容，不置可否地问。  
Shinya故作无所谓地耸耸肩，“并没有‘很’喜欢。”然后拿开腰上桎梏的长手，站起身跟Die拉开距离。  
“认识第二天就带回家玩还不够喜欢？吻痕都快遮不住了。”Die冷哼，那个公寓在Shinya搬进去后连他也没有去过——或者应该说，Shinya搬家本来就是为了避开Die和他的父亲林老板。  
Die捉住Shinya的手腕，将他的黑色T恤从宽大的V型领口直接从两边拉下肩头。显然是新增的欢爱痕迹星星点点从胸口一直蔓延到小腹肚脐处。Die不由得更为光火，直接拿袖子绑起来困住Shinya双臂，大手粗鲁地揉搓他身上肌肤的吻痕，徒劳地试图擦掉这些讨厌的痕迹。双手游走在纤瘦的身体上，感受着恰不见骨的紧致肌肉，心想如果不是时机不对真想好好惩罚这小傻瓜。  
Shinya挣扎着要起来，他现在并没亲热的心情，不禁提高了音量：“住手！我喜欢谁跟你无关吧？你这个人怎么越来越莫名其妙呢！”  
“你喜欢谁只跟我有关。总之不许跟那个新人混在一起。”Die蛮横地要求，手上的动作越发粗暴，下口啃咬Shinya一边淡色的乳尖，一手拉捏另一边小小的乳晕，下巴靠在Shinya肩膀上重重吮吸他的后颈，随着热辣的吻留下艳红的花印。  
“我只是欣赏他对音乐的热忱，啊哈⋯⋯我说停下来⋯⋯我并没有跟他在一起⋯⋯嗯啊，痛痛痛⋯⋯不要扯我⋯⋯”身体被强行挑拨的感觉非常不好，Shinya撑开身体想距离Die的唇舌远一点，却被咬住不放拉扯得更痛痒。  
“只是欣赏音乐是吗？那我现在马上给他几首好歌做红了，之后你就不要再理他！”Die维持着紧抱Shinya的姿势拨电话给助理。  
“⋯⋯对，之前准备那首年度巨作先给那个新人试试⋯⋯让薰老师用点心做⋯⋯不要废话，照做就是！”  
“你个变态！我都说了他跟我没有关系！”Shinya恨恨地骂道，身体被压在Die和书桌之间，呼吸不稳，挣扎得更厉害。  
Die挂了电话，不仅怒火中烧，更被Shinya的挣动磨蹭激起了欲火。他隔着Shinya紧身的黑色裤子揉捏他紧致的臀瓣，对身下人儿的渴望一旦激起了就一发不可收拾。  
他闭眼努力让自己冷静下来，这是办公室办公室⋯⋯然而睁眼看Shinya衣衫不整香肩轻颤，红着眼眶在怀里扭动⋯⋯欲望迅速战胜了理智，干脆拉下对方的长裤，抱着他光裸的腿跨坐在自己身上，逐渐苏醒的分身紧紧贴着Shinya臀部。  
“不要！安藤威，我说住手！”Shinya双手被困住，下身凉嗖嗖地，羞耻的姿势和强制的束缚让他脑中瞬间闪过连串暗黑的回忆。  
“但是小心夜也想要吧？不如对比看看我跟那个毛头小子哪个干得你更爽？”他在耳边故意用调笑的性感口吻询问，动作却完全没有要咨询对方意见的意思，只一味地在他身体敏感带点火，大手覆上Shinya的秀气的分身套弄。  
“不⋯⋯我是真心欣赏京。你不是也睡新人，凭什么说我？！再不放开我要喊人了！”Shinya愤怒地用肩膀撞开Die，但下身的脆弱却落在对方手上，在温暖的大手间逐渐抬头。  
“你想让全办公室的人都知道的话，尽管喊。让大家都知道他们的少东家如今饥渴到连随便一个新人可以上。之前跟造型师搞在一起，现在是一个才刚入行的黄毛小子？放着大好的公司不管理跑去给别人画脸，寺地心夜你到底在想什么？你知道你父亲多生气吗？我回头就去告诉林老板让所有新人都在少爷床上滚一遍才能录用好吗！”   
Die不知道是应该痛心Shinya的不求上进，还是痛恨他延续了和父亲一样混乱的社交观。  
“够了！我不是少爷！那个人也不是我的父亲！”Shinya歇斯底里地低吼。  
为什么每个人都认为自己有资格来干预他的人生？  
既然那个人从来没有把他当做正常的小孩，现在又有什么资格越俎代庖地决定他要喜欢谁、做什么？  
Shinya紧紧抿着唇，眼眶泛红，蓄满的泪水强忍着不落下来。  
Die抱他入怀，语气不自觉地软下来：“好好好，我们不谈他。但我总还是你的威哥哥。听我劝，别再游手好闲、沾花惹草，学着管理公司好吗？”  
不是这样的，不是的。  
Shinya摇头，泪水无声滑落。化妆师是一门专业，玩偶设计更是创意技能，并不是游手好闲，他也没有沾花惹草。  
他双脚使劲蹬椅子脚，用力撞开Die。  
Die被连人带大班椅往后“砰”地一声撞到落地玻璃窗，磕得眼冒金星，不禁气上心头。  
他一手把Shinya拉回来，压到落地玻璃窗上脸朝外面，双手拉到头顶扣住，一腿卡进Shinya纤细双腿之间，高大的身躯整个覆上去压制住让他不得动弹。  
为什么这个人总是能挑拨他的神经到临界点然后爆掉。  
“你好好看看这幢大楼，这个公司，这个港口，都是你家的。成千上万的艺人、制作人、设计师、技师、经理人、工人靠这份工作养家糊口。你如果不想要这份事业，可以放弃继承，不要让林老板还心存希望。寺地心夜，没有人欠你什么，是你欠操。”  
彼此认识近20年来，Die第一次对Shinya说这么重的话。然而他说完就马上后悔了。  
“他根本不是我亲生父亲，别人都骂我是杂种！你根本什么都不知道！”Shinya泪水冲破防线，哽咽着嘶吼。  
Die抱着Shinya的光裸冰凉的肩头，怀中的人儿不可抑制地颤抖不停，泪水濡湿了衬衫，衬着数点深深浅浅的爱痕更让人心疼不已。  
Die宣告弃械投降。从小只要心夜开始哭他就完全没辙。他把Shinya转过身，双手捧住Shinya的精致小脸，指腹轻轻擦掉泪痕。  
“如果不是你亲生父亲，林老板当年为什么要找我家老头子合伙把寺地会社搞垮，好光明正大要回你？你母亲都没有跟你说父亲是谁吗？”  
“没有⋯⋯”Shinya不敢置信，寺地会社是父亲搞垮的？但没有亲生父亲会那样对自己的孩子⋯⋯Shinya不愿想起的童年往事如走马灯在脑中掠过，泪水不住地滑下脸庞。  
眼看Shinya知道真相后哭得更凶了，Die心脏揪成一团。只能笨拙地吻他的眼角为他舔去泪水。  
“好了不哭不哭⋯⋯yamo酱最乖了不哭了好吗⋯⋯”Die不自觉用小时候的称呼哄怀中的人，仿佛他还是当年那个瘦弱害羞的小鬼，受欺负了只能躲到自己怀中哭泣。他低头吻住Shinya，舌头挑开Shinya柔软的唇瓣，越过牙床辗转挑引小舌，大手继续套弄他的分身。  
“嗯呜⋯⋯我没有哭！啊⋯⋯”Shinya被灵巧的长指逗弄着，激烈的情绪起伏让身体变得更敏感，Die的每一次碰触都让肌肤颤动雀跃，浓重的鼻音溢出呻吟喘息，不甘心地隔着衣服啃咬Die的肩胛和胸前皮肤。  
Die感到怀中的身体快速升温炽热。滑腻的肌肤白里透红，手中的柔软分身逐渐变硬，颀长的样子一如主人秀气可爱。他低下身含住Shinya的性器，长指同时扶住根部抚弄囊袋。  
“呀哈⋯⋯”突然被纳入湿热的口腔中，Shinya后背抵住玻璃，弓起后背，舒服得被逼出甜美的呻吟。  
看到Shinya投入的反应，Die眉眼露出一丝笑，更加卖力地吮吸前端，舌头滑过柱体，尽量张大嘴巴仿佛要把Shinya整根吞咽进去。  
Shinya情不自禁扶着Die头部在柔软的口腔中前后挺动。  
Die感受着口中的颀长来回摩擦，忍耐着喉咙的反胃感，尽力张大嘴巴让Shinya可以深入更多。抽插的运动中柱体越加壮大，跳动叫嚣着要释放。  
Shinya怕控制不住自己，按着Die的肩膀抽出自己湿漉漉的分身，前端已经渗出兴奋的前液。Die随即双手握住继续撸动，指甲盖重重刮过前端，压迫囊袋让Shinya痛快地射出来。  
Shinya脑中只余下触电般的空白，分身喷射在Die修长的手心里，双眼紧闭叹息着，全身瘫软靠在die身上。  
Die收获了一手的浊白，趁着Shinya高潮后片刻失神，坏心眼地拿手指喂到Shinya唇边。  
Shinya无意识地张嘴含住舔舐，口水混着精液从唇边滑到下巴，下身不自觉地贴住Die温热的身体，似乎想寻求进一步的安慰。  
Die小腹一股热流窜动，托住Shinya腿软得下滑的身体，手指试探性地按抚后方的皱褶，试图进入炽热的小穴。他边舔吻Shinya唇角边蛊惑道：“yamo酱⋯⋯你喜欢吗，我要继续了喔？”  
Shinya脸埋在Die胸前，双手伸出抱住Die的脖子。  
算是无言的应许？  
Die下身紧胀得发痛，拉开裤链，分身发硬挺立在小腹上。他拉过Shinya骨节分明的手覆到自己的硬物上，暗哑撩人的声音在他耳边呼气哄到：“yamo酱可以帮帮威哥哥吗？”  
Shinya握住对方炽热粗大的男根，有点后悔，身子往后缩了缩，后穴内壁也不自觉地紧缩蠕动，不知道是害怕还是渴望⋯⋯。  
“Die桑的⋯⋯可能太大，会放不进去⋯⋯”Shinya脸红道。  
“不怕，我会想办法的。”Die笑了，一边让Shinya握着两人的分身一起摩擦，一边努力扩张诱人的后穴。他蘸上办公室备用的橄榄油，几根手指灵活地进进出出揉弄花穴内壁。  
Shinya觉得自己内部好像火烧又像撒了痒粉，酥麻湿热而空虚难受。他抬头泪眼汪汪地催促：“Die⋯⋯快点⋯⋯”  
Die抽出手指，让Shinya转身双手抵住玻璃幕墙，硬挺的分身抵在Shinya花穴，“叫威哥哥就会快点啊。”  
Shinya皮肤骤然碰触冰凉的玻璃面，乳尖不受控制地挺立，又活跃地抬头的分身也抵在玻璃上，蹭出水印倒影在窗上。他身体巴不得贴在玻璃上磨蹭以求更多的舒适凉意，然而凉快的触感多少让Shinya头脑清醒了一下，他睁眼一看，楼下是数十层高的海湾风景，侧面还有其他办公楼，办公的人如果刚好看过来，那两人白日宣淫的样子可是一览无遗。  
Die握住Shinya纤腰抬起他的臀部，把自己缓缓插入他湿热的后穴。  
“嗯啊⋯⋯等，等一下⋯⋯”Shinya被Die粗大的前端惊了一下，抵住玻璃的身体一颤，害羞的指出：“外面会看到⋯⋯”  
“让他们看呀，小心夜的裸体那么美。乳头翘起来是想哥哥帮你吸是吗？”Die弹弹樱桃般红肿的一对小乳头，故意讲些浪荡话调戏Shinya，“Shinya的这里也好可爱，味道还不错呢。隔着玻璃好好演示给大家看呀。”  
“呜啊⋯⋯不，不要⋯⋯心夜不要⋯⋯嗯哪⋯⋯被看光光⋯⋯啊⋯⋯啊⋯⋯”Shinya脸一直红到耳后，巨大的玻璃窗外似乎有无数的人看着赤身裸体的他，私处曝露的羞耻感让他下体再次发硬挺立起来。  
Die失笑，这孩子还是一如既往的好骗，这幢楼都是单向玻璃幕墙，外面根本看不到里面啊，故意不说破只是逗着他玩。  
“为什么不要？我看心夜很享受嘛。”他扶住Shinya半软的可爱小家伙在玻璃上左蹭右划，分泌吐露的液体在玻璃上划出凌乱的水线。同时迫不及待地借着湿滑的橄榄油用力刺入，“啵”的一声整根没入花穴，激得Shinya腿一软，不住地喘气呻吟。  
Die揉按Shinya收紧的白嫩臀肉让他放轻松，随后握住他细腰狂风暴雨般快速抽插起来，Shinya的性器也随着节奏一下一下地轻甩到玻璃上，视觉和实际上都有着别样的刺激。Shinya前后弱点都在Die的手中，无尽的快感纷沓而至，再也说不出反驳的话，只能随着每一下顶撞摆动窄臀，配合对方的节奏一起攀上高潮。 

直到太阳西下，京才等到Shinya红着眼圈捂着脸从总经纪人房间里出来。本就淡漠的人如纸一样白，只余脸上一抹不自然的潮红。  
身后传来经纪人Die桑慵懒的声音：“小心夜，猴子饼干不要啦？”  
Shinya头也不回地径自走向电梯。  
京没敢再提议送化妆师回家。因为他从京身前快步走过时，眼中空无一物，甚至没有看到京就站在旁边。  
京想起薰说的八卦，这公司里面关系户还蛮多的，Shinya是林老板的私生子，Die是安藤董事的孙子⋯⋯林家和安藤家勾结在一起整垮，不，兼并了很多大企业才有今天的规模⋯⋯但最近两家也意见不合即将反目成仇，所以安藤家才派了长孙Die来公司接管主营业务。  
简直就是狗血的八点档连续剧。京揉揉发紧的眉心。  
欸，贵圈真乱啊。

[全文未完待续|to be continued]


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 欢迎D公司天后御用造型师T氏，有着“日产奇迹”“造型界金手指”之称的原敏弥，艺名Toshiya，隆重登场。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 文：honeyshin（mayu）  
> ！Diru乐队同人[S/Q中心，腐向]，不喜慎入  
> ！本文纯属虚构，与真实的人物、团体、地点等均无关系。

My Star  
3

D娱乐公司首席制作人薰老师最近心情很愉快。  
他亲自栽培的新人得到公司力捧，不仅金牌经纪人Die给他分了首连公司一哥也眼红的年度巨制金曲，更获暗黑势力少东家Shinya潜规则给安排了一流的化妆造型师——嘛，毕竟不想当总务长的化妆师不是好的少东家。  
于是制作人也不管今天是周末，喜滋滋地哼着小曲把新人抓回公司练歌写词，美其名曰为下周的新人通告做准备，顺带把造型师和化妆师也召回公司开会讨论形象方案。  
当然也有人不那么高兴。  
那就是D公司天后的御用造型师T氏，有着“日产奇迹”“造型界金手指”之称的原敏弥，艺名Toshiya。  
这天一早，Toshiya就收到Shinya打来的电话, 说是有公司的紧急order，邀请全东区最帅的造型师Toshiya参加一个大project——回公司开会给新人试造型。  
到了办公室，却被告知新人仍在制作人薰那里练歌，还没回来。  
Toshiya把自己整个人抛进沙发里，挨着化妆师搭档Shinya坐下。  
他揉揉墨镜后困得睁不开的大小眼。不满地嘀咕：晦气，休息日也加班。  
他伸手拍拍抱着手臂挨着沙发假寐的Shinya，问道：“到底是哪个新人那么大牌？”  
“Kyo⋯⋯”Shinya没睁眼，唇边模糊发出一个音节，转个身抱着靠枕企图把脸埋进去继续补眠。昨天回去后一夜辗转反侧不能成眠实在折磨人。  
Toshiya摘下Shinya的墨镜，孩子似的睡颜依旧牲畜无害的可爱，只是眼周泛着淡淡的青色让人心疼。他抚着Shinya亚麻色的柔软发丝，在唇边浅浅偷个吻。  
最近这个小情人都没有时间来陪自己了，也不知道在忙什么。该不会又四处参加Party了吧。  
Toshiya正胡思乱想间，走廊轻飘飘传来欢快的儿歌声音——  
“风~悠悠的风，悠然在这一刻晚空，  
遥遥远山，静静远海⋯⋯”*  
不知是不是错觉，他感到身旁的Shinya不自觉地颤抖起来⋯⋯  
“Shinya你还好吧？”  
“嗯⋯⋯”化妆师似乎完全惊醒过来，坐起身，轻声道：“这是我们幼儿园的园歌⋯⋯好怀念呢⋯⋯”  
金牌制作人薰推门近来，后面跟着新人京。  
“啊不好意思来晚了⋯⋯总之，下周的《劲歌金曲》打擂台就拜托啦。”薰说明了一下节目档期和造型方向，略作讨论，大家很快达成了统一意见——统一赞同薰的意见，因为是一言堂所以非常高效。  
新人全程乖乖点头，只偶尔偷瞄一眼对面沙发上的沉默不语的化妆师，和把胳膊搁在化妆师肩膀上的造型师。  
“下周三就上节目了，只有三天哪里来得及做演出服啊……”造型师Toshiya抱怨。  
“来得及我用得着让Shinya请你出山?请挑战不可能的任务。”金牌制作人耸耸肩，不理会造型师的怨念。趁着第三季季选之前把京的新歌推出市场最适合不过，紧接着推出新单曲，年底说不定就能捞个最佳新人奖一炮而红。薰美滋滋地谋划着，转身出门继续泡录音室去了。  
留下新人给两位专业老师继续落实造型妆容细节。  
“那我也先失陪了⋯⋯我去整理一下化妆用具。衣服选好call我搭妆容？”Shinya手放耳边比划了一个打电话的手势。他今天来的主要目的就是确认Toshiya会来帮忙，现在已经达成大半，急需找个地方整理一下不安宁的心绪并补眠。  
“等⋯⋯”京慌张地想留住Shinya，这个造型师让他觉得既陌生又充满压迫感。  
“好，Shinya宝贝等着我~”然而Toshiya快人快语挥挥手就送走了Shinya。  
京看着合上的门板，垂下眼，越发手足无措。  
Toshiya心里骂着薰是扒皮大王，手上拿起了软尺招手让新人过来。  
“总之……先量一下尺寸吧。”  
京这天套着oversize的黑色抽象画T恤，衣服很长一直盖到膝盖，配上小圆脸矮个子，看上去不是什么可造之材——起码在外型上就挺吃亏的。  
Toshiya皱眉，不明白眼前平平无奇的大男孩哪点得到薰和Shinya同时另眼相看。  
“衣服脱掉。”  
京闻言诧异地抬头看着眼前俊美得过分的高大造型师: 一米八的高挑个子，深邃精致的五官，完美九头身的比例……老实说两个人站一块儿可能Toshiya更像当红偶像。  
京在对方的身高压制下，无来由地觉得紧张，低下头拽紧了自己宽大的T恤下摆。  
“我说脱掉衣服你听不懂吗？”Toshiya不耐烦地重复。  
“我⋯⋯我还不知道您怎么称呼⋯⋯”京嗫嚅着。  
竟然有人不认识大名鼎鼎的“日产奇迹”造型师Toshiya——就是本帅哥我！？  
Toshiya不可思议地看着京。  
这个新人可真有趣啊。  
“薰到底是哪里挖来这么个小可爱⋯⋯”

 

[本章未完，12/22抢票顺利就在年内继续大家想看的后文。]

 

[全文未完待续|to be continued]


End file.
